


月光森林

by d1skguang



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 其实他只是一个童话, 或许有群桥扣桥或者兰桥吧, 无cp也是非常可能的
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d1skguang/pseuds/d1skguang
Summary: 小精灵dai的人类世界之旅





	月光森林

**Author's Note:**

> 1、只是我的梦  
> 2、未完待续  
> 3、结局可能很悲伤  
> 4、精灵桥见https://b23.tv/av56135464

谁也不知道月光森林的确切方位。有人说它毗邻沉入海底的亚特兰蒂斯，也有人说它通过板块交界之间的虫洞开启另一个空间，更有人说，月光森林只是臆想。神话故事中，月光森林里没有人类，只有一棵孕育灵魂的万年老树，和无数小憩在水边山下的精灵。

  三月十六，dai刚过完他的两百岁生日。两百年，于精灵只是弹指一挥。对无尽的生命而言，千秋万载都只是沧海一粟。以精灵的概念，五百岁成年，千岁之前都是少年。因而，dai还只是一个年幼的小精灵。dai出生在希斯波林泉，自灵魂始便被造物主赋予诗情与浪漫，他的能量系统是月光，可在晚上收集清辉与星屑。同族精灵与月光森林里的动物都与他为善，大家都很喜欢小男孩吟咏的诗。可是有一天，他在大家沉眠之时，一个人来到古树下，并唱动咒语唤醒树灵。

  老树睁开沉重的眼，他看见一个男孩柔和如月光。男孩向他问好。

  “老树爷爷，我已经两百岁了。”

  “是的，你还非常年轻。”

  “我想我应该出去看看。月光森林里风物有限，如果不能拓宽视野，无尽的永生里，我的笔迟早会枯竭如忘川①。”

  “可我无法帮你什么。”

  “没事的，爷爷。我乐于探索，也不怕冒险。”

  老树叹息，随后，一捧光源集聚在最粗壮的枝丫上，他在给远行的精灵准备礼物。

  “我送你一个背包，里面有你想要的东西，但不是全部。”

  dai将背包接过，并背在肩上。

  “还有一个礼物，我也不确定你是否喜欢。如果你厌恶人类，他或许能与你相伴。”

  男孩伸出双手，视线专注在掌间化形的光晕。第一次切身感受物质的形成，小男孩感到震撼而惊奇，这是独属精灵族的盛景。待所有光点散去，落在掌间的不是如dai所想的小生命，而是一只棕毛玩具熊。

  dai抬起头，“爷爷，它有生命吗？”

  老树眨眨眼，“或许呢…”

  时空之门在在老树背后打开，小精灵抱紧棕熊，开启新的旅程。

  “再见，爷爷。”

  老树再度陷入沉眠。

  “以后我们就是朋友啦。” 男孩向棕熊低语，棕熊永远是快乐无虑的表情，它无法回答男孩，可男孩却听到了他的回答。


End file.
